wrath_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Area + Leveling Zone/Road
Leveling Zone - Wetlands Upon Loading in, you will be greeted in a very unique way to get you into the server, You will be able to get your first set of gear from the panda standing in front of you. Take note there is also a few Other NPCS around you. What Can you do here? This is the starting place for all new players, as well as being a hub for Arena, PVP gear, Quests for Grizzly Hills, Transmog NPC Class Skill NPC, Skills NPCs, This is the main hub for getting your character Geared leveled and Itemised. Looking throughout the NPCS you will be bale to do everything including gems, enchants and being able to morph yourself into other characters from the game!, events are held constantly and are always different so please keep an eye on the forum for the most up to date events that will be happening. Important note! Remember to train your skills at the Npc who will maximise all your skills to the max level aswell as give you your riding skill! Leveling Zone NPC's - Race Swap This NPC will give you the chance to change your raceials to another race for example you are a Human and want the Dwarven Passives you will be able to change them for a price!, this requires one Mark Of Warsong per racial Swap Daily Transmog NPC This NPC gives you daily quests for the transmog Dungeons where you will need to kill mobs to fufill the quest to which you will gain the Plumes of Transmogrification needed to buy transmog items and even needed to transmog a piece of gear, You will also be able to pick up a Weapon transmog token here for 40 Plumes! – This NPC is also at the transmogrification mall on the transmogrification farming on the Hearthstone. Event Vendor NPC This NPC allows you to buy and other items all for event tokens earned in game from things like Brewfest, Stairs events even random world events these can be earned Happy Event running! Arena Gear NPC This is the NPC that allows you to buy your Arena Gear aswell as the two goblins stood Behind him, this is where you will be able to pick up the challenger Gear, which at this moment is one of the best sets to get before embarking on your stay in Wrath Wow, each Piece costs around 68,000 to buy which is around 12 Marks Per Piece. Blizzard Collectibles NPC This NPC allows you to buy Blizzard Collectables, such as Pets, Miscelainous items, Mounts, Tabards anything blizzard you can buy it here from our murloc friend! All Items Are around 60 Mark Of Warsong So choose wisely! PVP Quest NPC This NPC is the one who gives you the quests to Obtain the Step into the arena gear, and also gain Wintergrasp Tokens, which give you 6k Honour Per use. He will give you around 8 quests which can be completed daily. Once you have picked up the quests Use your HearthStone and go To Grizzly Hills, or under the Daily area tab visit Conquest Hold and look on your map, all the quests are there for you to be seen.